Persuasive
by AzaleaBlue
Summary: Tired with Hermione's overzealous work ideologies, Ron decides to be a little more persuasive. Drabble submitted for RomioneQuickieFest'17- HBP Missing Moments (AU)


**_A/n: This drabble entry was submitted under the category- Half Blood Prince Missing Moments in the RomioneQuickieFest'17 on Tumblr_**

 ** _Rated M for obvious reasons._**

 **Slight AU and assuming R/Hr were already dating and getting naughty. As to when it exactly happened, let your imagination be the judge (but of course after Ron's 17th birthday) ;)  
**

* * *

"This is the limit!" Ron fumed snapping the book shut, completely ignoring her annoyed protest.

"Ron! I need to finish this essay!" she grumbled, pulling the volume back towards her and flipping through it urgently. However, this time it was snatched off and pushed away to the far end of the table.

"No. All you need is some solid sleep," her boyfriend admonished. She opened her mouth to protest, a finger ready to poke him in the chest for his audacity. But before either happened, Ron's lips were on hers, hands encased in his much larger ones.

The kiss wasn't like the ones they usually shared, but demanding and persuasive. It was a side of Ron she knew he usually held back, but what _he_ didn't know was that she loved when he was like this: persistent and fiery.

Her breathing was erratic as they broke apart. When she managed to open her eyes, she saw him staring at her midriff. Realising she was watching, he met her eyes with cheeky grin.

"It seems you need proper motivation to take adequate rest."

And just like, that he loosened her tie and flipped open the first button. Hermione was so caught in those blue eyes she couldn't protest even if she wanted to. Before she knew, she was standing in front of Ron with her bra visible clearly from under the unbuttoned school shirt.

"This is a library, Ron!" she admonished unconvincingly, attempting to pull the garment close, desperate to hide the crimson blush of her skin. But he grabbed her wrists and pulled apart the garment again, this time pulling it off her shoulder for good measure. The bra was the next to go.

"We might be seen," she whimpered.

"Not a chance, it's midnight," he replied without taking his eyes off her. She gasped as two fingers of each hand found her nipples. He rubbed them almost leisurely, watching her whimper and moan. And when she thought he was done, he licked his thumbs before pressing them on the hardened buds. Hermione arched her body desperate for more, her back pressing against the table. Ron's mouth was quick to latch on her breast, sucking and licking with ardour as he fondled the other with his hand. She gripped the table with one hand while the other held his shoulder for support. As he switched his attention to the other, her hips jerked of their own accord, rubbing against his hard manhood.

"You'll sleep after this," he declared, letting go of the painfully hard nipples and suddenly, her skirt was pulled up and bunched at her waist. Before she had caught her breath, her knickers were pulled away and his fingers were tracing her core.

"You are soaking, love," he murmured at her nape.

This time she cried out aloud, thrusting herself into his hand. She had no strength left to worry about being seen when Ron lifted her swiftly to place her on the table. Spreading her legs apart, he adjusted himself between her thighs. Undoing his belt hurriedly, he pulled both his jeans and boxers down simultaneously to free his hard, throbbing cock.

He met her eyes and she blushed her approval, unable to take her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

Ron never took his eyes off her, and she couldn't stop watching as he first rubbed the sensitive nub with the leaking tip of his member before thrusting hard inside her to the hilt without warning. She cried his name aloud and gripped him harder while he huffed with each thrust that shook the very table where she sat. Hermione buried her face in his chest as the first orgasm washed over her, but Ron came only after she had a couple more and was pleasantly sore and terribly drowsy. He kissed her tenderly as he lowered her down.

…...

She woke up next to her books to find an angry redhead nudging her shoulder. As she walked next to him in the empty corridor, silently mortified about the dream and her knickers, Ron huffed indignantly.

"One day I'll do something extremely drastic to ensure you sleep," he declared as they entered the common room.

* * *

 _ **a/n:** a few words have been replaced with their, shall I say, more literature friendly version because this is not Tumblr *wink* _


End file.
